Que son règne vienne
by Mona Dahl
Summary: Ce que Draco pouvait accomplir, nul autre n'en était capable. Il avait un don. Et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ce don ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cet étrange pouvoir semblait le relier à Potter. Inexorablement.
1. Au nom du père

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je reviens dans l'univers de la fanfiction après quatre années d'oubli durant lesquelles j'ai médité sur cette fic et sur beaucoup d'autres. C'est pourquoi je vais profiter de ma convalescence (et oui, j'étais très malade) pour y travailler et vous livrer les fruits de mon dur labeur (nan, je déconne – pour le labeur, s'entend…). Voilà, je vous laisse lire !_

 **Que son règne vienne**

 **Chapitre 1 : Au nom du Père**

 _Il y avait une biche dans la clairière. Une belle biche au regard tendre et soyeux, qui le fixait innocemment. Draco, à huit ans, songeait qu'il n'y avait rien sur Terre d'aussi beau que cet animal gracieux et farouche et il la contemplait avec une sorte de vénération. Le temps s'était comme suspendu autour d'eux. Ils s'observaient l'un l'autre, l'enfant et la bête, en proie à un sentiment puissant d'empathie qui semblait les lier tous les deux. Draco sourit. Il eut l'impression que la biche lui renvoya ce sourire._

 _Ils demeurèrent ainsi, longuement._

 _Puis subitement, une détonation retentit. Draco se retourna : il n'y avait personne. Son regard revint sur la biche. Elle gisait sur le sol, un trou béant au niveau du cou. Elle était morte. Draco accourut vers elle, l'entoura de ses deux petits bras d'enfant, mais elle ne bougeait plus. Il se mit à pleurer. Relevant les yeux vers l'origine de la détonation, il aperçut Abraxas, son grand-père, pendu à un arbre, sa baguette magique dans les mains._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve était récurrent chez lui, et lui laissait toujours un goût acre dans la bouche le lendemain matin.

Il rejeta les couvertures et s'extirpa de son lit. Rapidement, il s'habilla et gagna les appartements situés juste à côté des siens.

« Bonjour, dit-il en poussant la porte de la chambre de sa mère.

\- Bonjour, maître, piailla Gina, leur vieille elfe de maison.

D'aussi longtemps que s'en souvienne Draco, Gina avait toujours été au service de la famille Malfoy. C'était une vieille elfe de maison, aussi servile qu'il était possible de l'être, mais que l'âge avait rendu sourde et distraite. Elle avait été sa nourrice aux premiers âges de sa vie, son précepteur lorsqu'il était devenu plus grand, et son amie depuis toujours. C'était aussi elle qui s'occupait de Narcissa, sa mère.

On ne pouvait pas véritablement dire que Draco était orphelin de mère, mais l'état catatonique dans lequel Narcissa était continuellement plongée, et ce, depuis seize ans maintenant, ne pouvait être qualifié de vivant. Elle se tenait assise sur sa chaise tout le jour, et allongée dans son lit toute la nuit, l'œil éteint, l'esprit vraisemblablement vide. Elle marmottait parfois des paroles sans queue ni tête, mais ne réagissait à aucune des sollicitations verbales de qui que ce soit. En fait, une seule chose semblait avoir effet sur elle : le nom de son fils. Dès que « Draco » était prononcé près d'elle, elle paraissait se secouer d'un coup, s'agitait, se tournait vers son pupitre, et s'exclamait intelligemment : « Draco est la clé ! Draco est la clé ! »

Tous s'étaient penchés sur cette énigme, s'étaient abimés en conjectures, sans le moindre résultat. Draco était la clé, certes, mais de quoi ? Impossible de le savoir.

Au moment où Draco avait pénétré la chambre, Gina se tenait derrière sa maîtresse, une brosse en main, et démêlait avec application les cheveux blonds de Narcissa. Si elle n'avait pas été confinée à cet état apathique, sans doute Narcissa eût été une belle femme. Mais l'absence de vie dans ses yeux, sa pâleur, son immobilité, lui donnaient davantage l'aspect d'un spectre. Draco s'approcha d'elle, prit sa main et la baisa.

\- Bonjour, maman, lui chuchota-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

Comme de coutume, elle ne répondit rien. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas Draco de réitérer ces formules jour après jour, nourrissant le secret espoir d'avoir un retour, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Après cette légère hésitation qui marquait à chaque fois sa déception, il prit place derrière sa mère, à l'endroit où se trouvait Gina un instant auparavant, s'empara de la brosse à cheveux, et commença à coiffer Narcissa avec délicatesse, lustrant à merveille ses mèches blondes. Adroitement, il exécuta une savante coiffure de nattes et de chignon, exercice qu'il pratiquait depuis longtemps, car c'était là l'un des rares contacts que la maladie de Narcissa lui permît.

\- Est-ce aujourd'hui que maître Draco va au chemin de Traverse ? s'informa étourdiment et à haute voix, comme il lui arrivait parfois, la vielle elfe de maison.

En entendant cela, Narcissa eut un mouvement brusque, se tourna vers son bureau et cria :

\- Draco est la clé !

Elle s'agitait nerveusement, et il fallut que Draco retînt ses deux bras pour l'empêcher de bouger si violemment. Gina avait l'air au bord des larmes d'avoir été la cause de l'une de ces crises.

\- La vieille Gina est désolée ! Désolée, désolée !

La voix aigre de l'elfe combiné à celle plus râpeuse de Narcissa, l'une s'excusant, l'autre délirant, engendra une cacophonie de plusieurs minutes. Enfin, Draco ordonna à Gina de se taire, et demanda, plus doucement, à sa mère :

\- Je suis la clé de quoi ?

Cette question, il l'avait posée des milliers de fois sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Il n'en reçut pas davantage cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, sa mère s'était calmée. Elle fixait le bureau. Ce meuble, Draco l'avait fouillé dans tous ses recoins, mais n'y avait jamais rien trouvé que des parchemins étranges rédigés dans une langue bizarre et inconnue, qu'aucun sort n'avait pu décrypter. Mais chacun commençait par les mêmes lettres « GATVN ».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peu après, il descendit à la grande salle à manger, où il retrouva son père et un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, dans lequel il semblait absorbé.

« Bonjour, Père, salua Draco.

Les yeux de Lucius se détachèrent du journal pour fixer son fils.

\- Bonjour, Draco, dit-il laconiquement.

Puis il revint à sa lecture. Draco eut le temps d'achever son petit-déjeuner avant qu'une nouvelle parole ne sorte de la bouche de son père.

\- Lis cela, somma le père au fils, en lui tendant le journal.

Draco s'en empara, et la seule vue de la première de couverture lui fit comprendre l'origine du pli anxieux qui fronçait les sourcils de Lucius. Les gros titres affichaient : _« Meurtre sauvage des Dursley, la famille adoptive de Harry Potter. L'œuvre de Mangemorts encore en liberté ? »._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'exclama-t-il, interloqué.

\- Leur maison a été attaqué, on ne sait pas par qui. En tout cas, il ne restait que de la charpie de ces moldus. Et Potter était au milieu de ce carnage, sauf, et apparemment inconscient. Il n'y avait que quelques traces de lutte sur son corps. Il a dû être assommé au tout début.

\- Les Aurors pensent à une attaque de Mangemorts… Mais il n'y avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres, réfléchit Draco en parcourant l'article. Ca n'a pas de sens…

Lucius inclina la tête.

\- Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, le reste des Mangemorts qui n'a pas été arrêté tâche de se faire discret. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas eu de marque. Ce qui me travaille davantage, c'est pourquoi Potter est toujours en vie, alors que l'occasion de l'éliminer était si belle.

\- Les Aurors sont peut-être intervenus avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui faire quoique ce soit, suggéra Draco.

Son père effaça cette supposition d'un geste de la main.

\- Je pense plutôt que, qui qu'ils soient, ils le veulent vivant. Les Aurors n'auront été qu'un contretemps.

\- Ils le veulent vivant… pour se venger ? Le torturer ?

\- Peut-être… Potter a défait le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire des sorciers. On peut supposer qu'il dispose de pouvoirs suffisamment étonnants pour susciter la convoitise.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tuer les Dursley ?

Lucius lui décocha un regard significatif.

\- Et bien, ça reste des Mangemorts, Draco. Qu'importe les artifices dont ils usent pour le cacher.

Draco demeura songeur quelques minutes.

\- Tu penses à…

\- Oui, trancha Lucius. Tout semble l'indiquer. Elle est toujours en fuite, et toujours aussi téméraire. Elle ne sera satisfaite que lorsqu'elle aura la tête du meurtrier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pourquoi pas ? ses pouvoirs.

Un long silence s'étira entre eux, durant lequel Draco prit le temps d'éplucher l'article. Celui-ci commençait ainsi :

 _« Cette nuit,_ _aux environs de huit heures du soir, le 4 Privet Drive, la demeure moldue où résidait le héros de la guerre Harry Potter, a été le théâtre d'une véritable tuerie. Les trois membres de la famille Dursley, derniers parents de monsieur Potter, ont été décimés avec une sauvagerie sans nom, qui n'est pas sans rappeler le drame Sirius Black, survenu voilà bientôt seize ans. L'alerte a été donnée par la chute brutale des protections magiques qui entouraient la maison les Aurors sont intervenus aussitôt, mais les coupables (nous nous avançons quelque peu en parlant déjà de plusieurs coupables, mais il est presque impossible que ce soit là l'œuvre d'une seule et unique personne) avaient déjà pris la fuite. La question que tous se posent est de découvrir s'il s'agit bien là d'une attaque de Mangemorts vindicatifs encore en liberté (nous pensons bien évidemment, en écrivant ces lignes, à Bellatrix Lestrange, ou au jumeaux Carrow) ou d'un attentat sans rapport. La tragédie est confondante : pourquoi s'attaquer aux Dursley avec autant de hargne, tout en épargnant visiblement monsieur Potter, qui ne semble pas avoir subi plus de violence que s'il s'était simplement battu à main nue ? Car c'est ainsi que nous l'avons retrouvé : au centre de ce vaste tableau morbide, gisant inconscient au milieu des corps déchiquetés de ses tuteurs. L'examen de sa baguette n'a révélé aucun signe de magie depuis la bataille de la tour d'astronomie, et la Trace elle-même ne relève aucun acte de sorcellerie depuis sa sortie de la clinique Ste-Mangouste._

 _De plus, aucune marque des Ténèbres n'a été signalée au dessus du lieu. Peut-on alors s'aiguiller sur cette piste ? Voulait-on s'en prendre à Harry Potter, ou la vérité se situe plus loin ? La véritable question à se poser n'est-elle pas de savoir qui, des Dursley ou de Potter, était visé ?_

 _Il est à noter que depuis l'incident, monsieur Harry Potter réside dans les quartiers de Poudlard, etc… »_

Draco reposa le papier en silence.

\- Ils disent que les Dursley étaient peut-être la cible…

\- Sottises ! ricana Lucius. S'ils en voulaient à ces moldus, ceux qui ont fait cela auraient tué tous les habitants, Potter compris. Il n'aurait été qu'une gêne, autrement. Non, c'est forcément Potter qu'ils voulaient. Potter vivant. L'interruption rapide des Aurors aura été un fâcheux contretemps.

\- En tout cas, remarqua Draco, votre nom n'est pas du tout évoqué dans l'article. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Le ministère commence à vous oublier.

\- L'assignation à résidence ne doit pas y être pour rien, grinça amèrement Lucius. Je ne peux pas faire un pas dehors sans me retrouver avec un régiment d'Aurors à mes trousses. Je vois mal comment j'aurais pu orchestrer cette attaque.

Sombrement, Draco acquiesça.

\- Quand tu seras à Poudlard, reprit Lucius, tâche de découvrir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Ca pourrait nous être utile, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ton pouvoir t'aidera sans aucun doute. D'ailleurs, as-tu pratiqué tes exercices d'occlumencie ?

\- Oui. Je gagne de jour en jour en contrôle. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ce que Draco pouvait accomplir, nul autre n'en était capable. Il avait un don. Et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ce don ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Il n'aurait su expliquer d'où cela lui provenait, ni en comprendre le mécanisme. De façon grossière, voilà à peu près comment il aurait pu le décrire : c'était une sorte de contact qui s'établissait entre sa magie, et celle de quelqu'un d'autre une porte entre les deux qui s'ouvrait et laissait à Draco le loisir d'entrevoir la puissance magique de cet autre, et de pouvoir en aspirer une fraction. Cette magie qu'il acquérait était instable, comme si elle sentait avoir été greffée sur la mauvaise personne, et cherchait alors à s'échapper par tous les moyens. Draco devenait sujet à des accès de magie accidentelle, plus ou moins violents selon la quantité de magie qui avait été absorbée par lui.

La magie charriait l'âme, et dans l'âme, il y avait les souvenirs. Quand Draco attirait en lui la magie de quelqu'un d'autre, il lui venait à l'esprit des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais ceux, vampirisés, de l'autre personne. Il en avait fait l'expérience une seule fois sur sa mère : il avait alors aperçu le visage incroyablement beau d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux si sombre qu'ils paraissaient rouges et cette fille riait et ce rire était le plus agréable du monde.

Draco, enfant, ne contrôlait pas cet étrange pouvoir. Il lui était arrivé une fois de le pousser à de si lointaines extrémités, qu'il avait causé la mort de son grand-père, Abraxas Malfoy. Il n'avait que huit ans à cette époque, et le don qu'il possédait était à peine reconnu.

C'était un dimanche. Chez les Malfoy, la tradition voulait que le dimanche soit jour de chasse, et pour la première fois, le chef de famille, Abraxas, autorisa au jeune Draco à l'accompagner. Ce dernier était fou de joie. C'était pour lui une sorte d'avènement, un premier passage dans l'univers des adultes. Son grand-père l'avait pris par la main, et Draco l'avait escorté jusqu'au cœur du domaine Malfoy, là où grouillait le gibier.

C'est dans une clairière qu'il l'avait aperçue. La biche gracile, gracieuse, aux yeux fauves, qui s'était presque statufiée devant le petit garçon, lui laissant tout le temps de s'éprendre d'elle, de l'admirer, de l'adorer presque. Son duvet soyeux devenait mordoré en croisant les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la cime des arbres. Son pas était léger, délicat. Elle était, en cet instant, comme une apparition céleste, une Diane réincarnée. Et Draco n'était pas loin d'en tomber amoureux.

Mais la suite s'avéra autrement plus cruelle. Un jet de lumière rouge traversa soudain la clairière. Abraxas venait de tuer la biche d'un sort, raillant l'imprudence de la bête et se délectant d'avance des mets fabuleux qu'ils allaient en tirer. Draco tourna vers son grand-père un visage congestionné de désespoir et de colère. Tuer cette biche ! La manger ! N'y avait-il donc pas de cœur dans la poitrine de son aïeul ? La rage embrasa tout son être. Sans qu'il le veuille véritablement, la porte de sa magie s'était ouverte sur celle de son grand-père, et son petit corps d'enfant s'était mis à absorber la magie d'Abraxas, l'asséchant jusqu'à la dernière goutte, comme par vengeance, comme pour le punir de cette impiété. Abraxas s'effondra au sol, tandis que Draco, le corps saturé d'une magie qui ne lui appartenait pas, se tordait douloureusement, laissant fuir de toute part cet excédent qui formait autour de lui une espèce de halo.

C'est sur ce spectacle que tomba Lucius, lorsqu'il se rendit compte du retour tardif de son père et de son fils. Il partit à leur recherche, les trouva dans la clairière, presque à l'agonie. La magie de Draco fusait de toute part, éclatant les pierres des alentours, brûlant l'herbe sous lui, et son père ne put l'approcher qu'au bout d'une heure interminable durant laquelle toute la clairière fut saccagée. Enfin, la tempête se calma, le halo s'apaisa, et il ne resta plus qu'un enfant de huit ans, pâle et en sueur, ainsi qu'une dépouille – celle d'Abraxas.

Bien sûr, personne n'accusa directement le jeune Draco de quoique ce fût, mais l'intérêt que suscitait son pouvoir alla grandissant. Seuls Lucius et Severus Snape, son parrain, étaient au courant des facultés spéciales du petit garçon. L'occlumencie aidant, ils le formèrent à dominer son don. Ils voulurent l'étudier, le comprendre, se le réapproprier. Tout cela fut inutile.

Ce que Draco pouvait accomplir, nul autre n'en était capable.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le premier Septembre arriva. Sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross, la foule était dense. Pour la première fois, Draco s'y était rendu seul, sans aucun parent. Son père avait été gracieusement assigné à résidence par le Magenmagot, lui faisant de justesse éviter la prison quant à sa mère, et bien, elle n'était jamais venue.

Il se dirigea vers l'avant du train, où se trouvait le compartiment des préfets. Il tirait derrière lui sa lourde valise, et sa démarche était poussive. Arrivé à la loge, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas vide, et soupira. _Elle_ était là.

S'il avait fallu être honnête, il aurait avoué préférer ne pas la revoir tout de suite, et certainement pas dans ces conditions.

« Gr… Hermione, lâcha-t-il d'un ton las.

La jeune fille se tourna dans sa direction, et Draco reçut son regard sévère comme une désagréable piqûre.

\- Draco, lança-t-elle en retour, plus sèchement que ce à quoi il était préparé.

Un étau se resserra dans la poitrine du serpentard. Ils demeurèrent un long moment face à face, silencieux, lui ployant sous l'air sentencieux d'Hermione.

\- Tu as conscience qu'aucune excuse n'effacera ce que tu as fait…, déclara-t-elle au bout de ce qui parut une éternité.

\- Je sais », murmura-t-il.

Oui, il savait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait pris la marque des ténèbres, introduit des Mangemorts à Poudlard, fomenté l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore – bien que ce fut le professeur Snape qui lança l'Avada fatal. Mais il savait également _pourquoi_ il l'avait fait. Pour sauver son père, alors otage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. L'idée de perdre la dernière famille qui lui restait lui avait été insupportable, insurmontable. Comme tant d'autres, il avait obéi, contraint et forcé, avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Obligé de choisir entre deux vies, il avait sans même hésiter, préféré celle de son père. Et malgré tout le remord, toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir, s'il avait pu retourner en arrière, il eût fait le même choix.

Et cela, Hermione le comprenait. Elle le comprenait depuis ce jour où elle l'avait découvert dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pleurant, au désespoir.

Si, à ce moment-là, ce fut Harry Potter ou Ron Weasley qui l'eût découvert, sans doute eussent-ils dégainé leur baguette et engagé un duel. Mais voilà, cette nuit, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, la plus intelligente et la plus sensible des trois. Alors elle ne fit rien d'autre que s'approcher calmement et poser la main sur son épaule tremblante. Draco, bien sûr, la repoussa vivement.

« Ne me touche pas, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'était-il écrié.

Hermione avait sursauté, s'était reculée, puis reprise. Elle s'était avancée de nouveau. Doucement, elle lui avait soutiré sa baguette, qu'il avait instinctivement sortie, et, toujours avec ce calme bienveillant, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Draco aurait voulu se débattre, mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre à cet instant. Quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Etait-ce que ce simple geste lui rappelait tant celui d'une mère, cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu ? Toujours est-il qu'il éclata en sanglot et, glissant au sol, il s'abandonna à son étreinte.

Ils demeurèrent longtemps dans cette position puis Draco se redressa finalement et ancra ses yeux rougis dans ceux d'Hermione, humides eux aussi. Il tenait le visage de la jeune fille en coupe entre ses deux mains ses longs cheveux bruns caressaient ses doigts sa peau était douce sous ses paumes. Elle était belle, si belle ! Lui avait la tête qui tournait, peut-être un peu comme s'il avait bu. Les larmes avaient séché sur ses joues. Il se pencha en avant Hermione resta immobile. Sa bouche frôla les paupières à demi-closes, survola les pommettes, les joues, les lèvres. Hermione attrapa sa nuque fermement, et ce qui n'était alors que caresse devint baiser.

Tout sembla s'accélérer par la suite. La pression qu'engendrait en lui sa mission devint brusquement intolérable. Son cœur allait exploser. Il ôta précipitamment sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. Son corps entier était moite d'une pellicule de sueur froide. Comme il faisait mine de se relever, Hermione le retint et vint se presser contre lui.

\- Viens, dit-elle simplement. Ne t'en fais pas… Viens.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent encore une fois. Draco allongea Hermione sur le carrelage des toilettes. Elle le laissa faire docilement, avec le sentiment que ce qui allait suivre était inévitable. Quand il s'introduisit en elle, elle gémit, et du sang coula de son hymen déchiré. Draco, lui tremblait de tous ses membres. Leur union fut brève, douce, et presque tragique, et lorsqu'elle s'acheva, Hermione lui murmura :

\- Draco, je t'en supplie… Quoique tu ais l'intention de faire, renonces-y…

Mais Draco l'avait regardé sinistrement.

\- C'est trop tard, Granger… Trop tard… _Il_ tient mon père. Je dois lui obéir.

\- Nous pouvons t'aider ! plaida-t-elle tandis que le serpentard se relevait. Nous pouvons…

\- Non, vous ne pouvez rien, coupa-t-il, lugubre. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi. »

Sur ces paroles, il se rhabilla et sortit des toilettes sans se retourner.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les Mangemorts envahissaient Poudlard.

Et à présent qu'il se retrouvait face à Hermione, dans le Poudlard Express, pour la première fois depuis ce jour, il prenait pleinement la mesure des actes qu'il avait commis.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence. Ils ne quittèrent leur compartiment que pour exécuter les rondes obligatoires. Hermione, malgré sa réserve, demeura avec lui, quoiqu'elle ne détacha pas le regard du paysage à travers la vitre. Son front était froissé par ce qui paraissait être des pensées tortueuses. Draco s'obligeait tant bien que mal à ne pas la fixer. Il aurait voulu savoir si elle lui accordait son pardon seulement, il n'osait plus dire un mot. Il advint que, peu avant leur arrivée à Poudlard, Ron Weasley les rejoignit.

« Hermione, je te cherchais partout, où étais…, commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta net en découvrant Malfoy, assis devant elle. Il cracha, autant pour elle que pour Draco :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce… avec _lui_ ?

Sa voix suintait de dégoût. Hermione se leva, prête à tempérer toute dispute.

\- Rien, Ron, dit-elle. Nous sommes préfets tous les deux, il est normal que l'on se retrouve dans le compartiment des préfets…

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'emporta Ron. Et toi…, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Draco, baguette en main.

Draco avait également sorti la sienne. Ils se regardaient tous les deux en chien de faïence. Hermione s'interposa entre eux, face à Ron.

\- Range cette baguette, Ron. Draco, toi aussi.

Ron ne releva pas l'emploi du prénom de son ennemi, tout occupé qu'il était à le fusiller des yeux. Ce fut Draco qui, le premier, obéit à l'injonction d'Hermione. Le gryffondor l'imita suspicieusement.

\- Ron, Draco n'est pas notre ennemi…

A ces mots, Ron se révolta.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ce connard a tué Dumbledore !

\- Non, Ron. Snape a tué Dumbledore sur ordre de Dumbledore lui-même. Draco voulait simplement sauver la vie de son père. »

Le visage de Ron était sceptique. Draco, quant à lui, était partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir obtenu l'absolution tacite d'Hermione, et la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Weasley. Il faillit faire un pas vers lui – mais il se retint finalement. C'était la vérité, après tout. Il avait tué Dumbledore. Et rien ne pouvait y changer quoique ce soit.

En fin de compte, ce fut Ron qui se détourna, l'expression écoeurée, Hermione sur ses talons. Néanmoins, cette dernière ne manqua pas, avant de refermer la porte de la loge, d'adresser à Draco un infime sourire – preuve que, même si rien ne pouvait être effacé, elle irait de l'avant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Les premières années, par ici ! » résonnait la voix d'Hagrid sur le quai.

Draco délaissa les élèves les plus jeunes pour se diriger vers les calèches aux attelages invisibles. Ses amis Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils grimpèrent dans l'une d'elle. Le trajet ne fut pas long.

C'est en arrivant devant les portes de la Grande Salle que Draco ressentit le malaise. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère – il n'aurait su dire quoi – était bizarrement lourd, pesant, comme s'il respirait un air chargé d'humidité.

Les battants épais s'ouvrirent en dévoilant les quatre grandes tables et l'estrade où siégeaient les professeurs. Le regard de Draco fut immédiatement attiré par la silhouette déjà installée à la table des gryffondors. _Harry Potter_. « C'est vrai, se remémora Draco, qu'il habite ici désormais ».

Il était aussi maigre et pâle que dans son souvenir. Sa figure laissait paraître une lassitude étrange et inhabituelle.

Mais tandis que Draco l'observait, son malaise s'accentuait. Il eut bientôt l'impression de respirer du plomb. Et il sentait que cela provenait de Potter.

 _« Tâche de découvrir ce qui s'est vraiment passé »._

Les paroles de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit.

 _« Ton pouvoir t'aidera sans doute »._

Il tendit sa volonté pour pénétrer au cœur de la magie de Potter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il procédait ainsi sur son ennemi. Toutefois, alors qu'auparavant il n'était tombé que sur une magie de moyenne importance, presque risible au regard de la tâche que Potter, l' _Elu_ , devait accomplir, il y en avait à présent une quantité formidable, dépassant tout ce que Draco avait jamais pu entrevoir à tel point que l'air alentour était devenu suffocant.

Tout à coup, il comprit le sens de l'attaque du 4, Privet Drive : les Mangemorts, supposait-il, en voulait effectivement à Potter.

A la magie de Potter.


	2. Duels

**Que son règne vienne**

 **Chapitre 2 : Duels**

Albus Dumbledore avait péri de la main du professeur Snape. Les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient en haut de la tour d'astronomie n'en étaient pas moins étonnés que Harry qui, dessous sa cape d'invisibilité, avait assisté à toute la scène. Une légende s'était éteinte, un colosse était mort – et aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'extraire d'une sorte d'hébètement. Durant un instant, tous demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux. Puis l'un des Mangemorts éclata d'un rire gras, bientôt imité par ses compagnons.

Harry, à quelques pas des Mangemorts, sentait se défaire les derniers liens du sort qui l'entravait. Déjà, les meurtriers s'en allaient. Une fois le charme complètement rompu, Harry s'élança à leur poursuite. Il dépassa les combats acharnés que menaient ses amis contre les hommes aux masques blancs, pour se concentrer sur le professeur Snape prenant la fuite avec Draco Malfoy.

« Ces enfoirés », pensa-t-il violemment.

Il tira sa baguette magique et se mit à envoyer sorts sur sorts dans leur direction, en pure perte. Des larmes de rage roulaient sur ses joues, émoussant sa concentration et ses réflexes.

« Endoloris ! hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois. Stupefix ! Endoloris ! »

Mais il ne parvenait pas à les atteindre. Il accéléra encore sa course. Les deux Mangemorts étaient presque arrivés au portail de l'école lorsque Harry se sentit touché au dos par un sortilège. La douleur monta en flèche à l'intérieur de son corps. Il tomba à la renverse, avec l'impression d'être écartelé.

Amycus Carrow parvint à sa hauteur tandis que la souffrance atteignait un degré insupportable. Le Mangemort prit le temps d'observer quelques secondes le Survivant à l'agonie, avant de lever l'Impardonnable. Harry se recroquevilla, tremblant, haletant, incapable du moindre mouvement. Plus loin devant eux, le professeur Snape et Draco s'étaient immobilisés et scrutaient la scène avec attention. La main sur sa baguette, l'enseignant hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il vit Carrow hisser sur ses épaules le corps chétif de Potter et se diriger vers la zone de transplannage.

Snape l'invectiva avec force :

« Non ! Pas Potter ! Potter est l'affaire du Maître !

Mais Carrow lui renvoya un rictus méprisant.

\- Justement. Je le lui amène ! »

Le professeur de potion réagit une seconde trop tard et l'éclair rouge qui fusa de sa baguette n'atteignit que le vide.

Carrow avait transplanné, Potter avec lui.

La couverture de Snape venait de voler en éclat. Et pour Harry, l'Enfer débutait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les rondes de nuit étaient le rôle qu'Hermione, en tant que Préfète-en-chef, affectionnait le moins. L'obscurité la glaçait, et elle ne rêvait que de retrouver son lit, ses coussins, et le livre de métamorphose qui attendait sur sa table de chevet. Elle pressa le pas, renvoya dans leur dortoir deux élèves qu'elle surprit dans une alcôve, au détour d'un couloir, et acheva son inspection dans l'aile ouest du château. Ce fut en rebroussant chemin jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame qu'elle croisa Draco, lui aussi en fonction.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en s'apercevant, incertains du comportement à adopter. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis cet entretien dans le Poudlard Express, durant lequel Hermione, à demi-mot, lui avait accordé son pardon. Malgré cela, l'indifférence manifeste qu'elle lui réservait depuis l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

« Bonsoir, salua-t-il

\- Bonsoir, Draco, fit-elle doucement.

Ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre pendant une poignée de secondes, puis Draco s'avança vers elle. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, le plus naturellement du monde, sans qu'elle ne le repousse. Il avait toujours en tête, comme une sorte de hantise, l'image de Dumbledore passant par-dessus le parapet de la tour d'astronomie. Il en frémissait encore. De surcroît, le regard appuyé d'Hermione semblait le ramener continuellement à l'horreur de l'acte qu'il avait accompli.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Je… C'est difficile…

\- Je comprends…

D'un seul coup, Draco perdit toute contenance.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! chuchota-t-il, l'œil humide et la voix chevrotante.

\- Je sais, Draco.

La main libre d'Hermione s'éleva pour venir caresser sa joue. Elle avait l'air à la fois grave et compatissant. Ces gestes et cette discussion n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'aparté qui s'était déroulé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, quelques mois auparavant. Elle murmura :

\- Tout ira bien, à présent.

\- Non, tout n'ira pas bien ! J'ai tué un homme !

\- Sous la contrainte ! Même Ron et Harry le reconnaîtront !

\- Ha oui ! s'esclaffa-t-il faussement, et avec amertume. Ron et Harry ! Tes petits copains ! Ton amoureux transi et le sauveur du monde sorcier… Qu'est-ce que je suis, à côté d'eux ? Un meurtrier, un traître, et un lâche !

\- Arrête, Draco !

\- Je voulais juste sauver mon père !

\- Je sais ! s'écria Hermione.

Un long silence suivit cet éclat de voix. Dans les couloirs déserts, l'écho de cette parole se répercuta longuement.

\- Je sais », répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois, d'un ton moins fort.

Dès lors, plus aucune phrase ne fut échangée. Hermione enlaça Draco Draco embrassa Hermione ; et le reste de leur nuit se déroula dans la Salle sur Demande.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva le lit froid à côté de lui. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil, mais un rayon de soleil atteignit sa pupille et il le referma aussitôt. Il gémit.

« Debout, Malfoy ! entendit-il.

Il souleva légèrement son corps, pour le laisser s'affaisser l'instant d'après. Enfin, ses yeux s'entrebâillèrent et la vue d'une Hermione presqu'entièrement apprêtée parvint jusqu'à lui.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Bientôt huit heures.

Cette fois, il se redressa avec plus de conviction.

\- Si tu veux prendre une douche, j'ai invoqué une salle de bain, l'informa Hermione.

\- Mmmh…

Draco s'extraya du lit, nu, ce qui fit rire la jeune gryffondor.

\- Aucune pudeur…

\- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te gêner, cette nuit, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Va te laver au lieu de te pavaner !

Le garçon roula des yeux, et un rictus moqueur déforma sa bouche. Il ne releva rien, cependant, et s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en sortit frais et dispos, vêtu de son uniforme. Assise sur le matelas, brosse à cheveux en main, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de discipliner son abondante chevelure. L'apercevant ainsi, Draco ricana.

\- Les cheveux dans tous les sens, c'est la condition pour intégrer votre groupe, ou c'est juste pour ne pas vexer Potter ?

\- T'es con, sourit Hermione.

\- Attends, laisse-moi faire…

Hermione lui céda la brosse lui s'installa derrière elle et commença à la coiffer. Le silence s'étendit entre eux, tandis que Draco lustrait, nattait et nouait avec art les longs cheveux châtains. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Dis, tu pourrais m'avoir de l'asphodèle et de l'armoise, s'il te plaît ?

\- Est-ce que tu ne couches avec moi que pour des faveurs ? fit Draco sans méchanceté, et avec une pointe d'humour. D'abord essayer de m'empêcher d'être un mangemort, maintenant me soutirer des ingrédients de potions… Tu écorches ma fierté, là !

\- Arrête, idiot ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça… Alors ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, consentit-il. Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? Tu veux préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

\- Oui, pour Harry.

\- Ha.

Ce nom qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, elle l'avait prononcé. Le silence retomba entre eux Draco acheva sa coiffure.

\- Voilà, conclut-il. Tu as quand même plus d'allure comme ça.

Hermione se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Quand elle se découvrit, elle resta un instant frappée de stupeur.

\- Malfoy, applaudit-elle. C'est magnifique ! Tu as loupé ta vocation… !

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, se défendit Draco, le teint rougi par l'embarras.

\- Au contraire ! Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?

De plus en plus écarlate, le serpentard lui répondit :

\- Ca fait longtemps que je coiffe ma mère…

\- Tu coiffes ta mère ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas commun…

\- Non.

Ils s'aventuraient vers des confessions que Draco eût souhaitées maintenir secrètes. Pourtant, pour des raisons étranges qu'il ne saisissait pas tout à fait, Hermione lui semblait toute digne de confiance. Alors il expliqua :

\- Elle a… comme qui dirait perdu la tête, quand j'étais bébé. Elle ne peut plus s'occuper d'elle-même, ni des autres, d'ailleurs. A la maison, c'est moi qui la coiffe.

\- Oh. »

Ce « Oh » était plein de commisération : Hermione l'entendait, le comprenait et le soutenait. Comme avant. Comme toujours.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Malgré les apparences, Draco n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione. Elle était pour lui comme une amie avec laquelle il pouvait tout partager, même son corps. Dire qu'elle faisait figure de sœur aurait relevé de l'inceste – c'est pourquoi il la qualifiait plus correctement d'amie intime. Contrairement à Pansy Parkinson, avec qui il avait connu ses premiers ébats amoureux, il pouvait parler à Hermione, en toute franchise. Elle ne le jugeait pas, l'écoutait avec attention, apaisait son esprit troublé, et demeurait à ses côtés, en dépit de ses accointances avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Etrangement, elle semblait être la personne la plus apte à comprendre les ramifications de sa pensée et de son âme. Son nom eût pu être « Compassion ».

Il manquait à cette relation quelque chose d'essentiel pour évoluer dans le sens d'une romance : le battement de cœur qui faisait tressaillir à la vue de l'autre le vertige qui prenait à l'entente de sa voix bref, tous les signes d'un attachement doux et violent, et inextinguible. Quoiqu'ils eussent, par deux fois, fait l'amour ensemble, ce n'était que dans de certaines conditions désespérées, et sous de mauvais auspices. En d'autres circonstances, il n'est pas sûr qu'ils eussent croqué de ce fruit-là. Draco n'aimait pas Hermione : il l'affectionnait. Là était la différence.

Pour la jeune fille, les choses étaient plus simples, et se résumaient en deux mots : Ron Weasley. Ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui distinguait l'amour de l'amitié, elle le retrouvait chez le roux, non chez le blond. Toutefois, elle se sentait délaissée par son timide ami, n'osant se déclarer, attendant le premier pas, et se réfugiant, en désespoir de cause, et par facilité, dans la chaleur du lit de Malfoy.

Quoiqu'il en soit, chacun avait ses raisons de se reposer dans les bras de l'autre. Ils ne s'illusionnaient pas : le grand amour n'était pas pour eux. En revanche, ils se soutenaient mutuellement dans leur propre désarroi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le mois de septembre était à peine entamé que la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard reprenait, sous l'égide de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Dans cette situation, Hermione agissait comme un état-tampon entre les deux partis, tout en maintenant secrète l'amitié qu'elle portait à Draco. Elle excellait dans ce numéro d'équilibriste.

Tous les coups, même les plus bas, étaient de mise. Un jour, c'était un sortilège jeté dans un couloir le lendemain, un accident de potion le jour d'après une bataille au corps à corps. Draco se lançait dans ces joutes d'une façon éperdue, comme s'il eût eu à sauter en chute libre au milieu des cieux. Du reste, ses frappes lui étaient constamment retournées, avec la même vigueur, par le Survivant. Pour Draco, donner du poing était aussi important que d'en recevoir. Cette croisade ressemblait à une pénitence chaque bleu qui lui était répliqué lui paraissait un juste châtiment pour l'affreux tatouage qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras gauche, et qu'il ne pouvait regarder qu'avec horreur.

Par ailleurs, il put constater avec plus de netteté l'extraordinaire évolution du potentiel magique de Potter. Toutes les fois où les coups ne suffisaient plus, où les baguettes étaient brandies, Draco savait que pour lui, le combat était perdu. Ce n'était pas que Potter avait gagné en habileté ou en connaissances, mais la puissance de ses sorts s'était considérablement accrue. Le plus petit de ses diffindo devenait un dangereux sectumsempra. Parfois, il lui semblait même que le gryffondor usait de magie instinctive, sans formule ni baguette. Le sol se mettait alors à trembler, tant cette magie était grande et peu contrôlée. Potter, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air de percevoir un tel changement. Au contraire, il se sentait amoindri il était plus pâle et maigre que jamais, quoique l'appétit ne lui manquât pas. Son pouvoir croissait en lui tel un ver. Son organisme tout entier était occupé à la rétention de se puissance.

On se souvient des facultés particulières de Draco envers la magie d'autrui : outre la vision qu'il avait de leur potentiel, il pouvait, en les touchant, s'en approprier une part. Concernant Potter, il vit, car il y était bien obligé, mais n'y toucha point. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'en être capable. Au contraire, il était attiré par cette magie comme un papillon vers la lumière. Cependant, le souvenir de la mort de son grand-père était encore, malgré toutes ces années, vivace et cuisant dans sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à retenter une pareille expérience. C'était son garde-fou – d'autant que ce potentiel, déjà instable chez son légitime propriétaire, ne pouvait que l'être plus entre les mains d'un étranger.

Pour en revenir à Hermione, elle était celle qui s'interposait. Par instinct, elle avait autorité. Quand l'un insultait l'autre, elle grondait silencieusement par un regard le premier, et apaisait la colère du second par une parole. Mais cette attitude fit que, de jours en jours, elle se dévoilait. Et malgré toutes les précautions prises, Harry et Ron en vinrent à douter.

Un matin, peu avant le début des cours, sortant tout juste du petit-déjeuner, Draco engagea la querelle devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Comme il ne s'attaquait plus à Hermione – ce qui paraissait déjà suspect aux yeux des deux autres gryffondor -, il insultait Ron et crachait sur Harry. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de peu de chose : Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés près des deux grandes portes et bouchaient quelque peu le passage.

L'affaire était la suivante : Draco souhaitait passer et en était empêché.

« Dégagez, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire et méprisant.

Le trio se tourna vers lui. Hermione, immédiatement, par un drôle de mimique, l'implora de ne rien tenter mais Draco n'en fit aucun cas. Il répéta :

\- Dégagez, je dois passer.

\- Quand tu l'auras demandé gentiment, rétorqua Ron.

\- Ta gueule la belette. On ne t'a pas sonné.

\- C'est pourtant à nous que tu t'adresses. A moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans les environs.

Ron fit mine de balayer la pièce du regard.

\- Non, conclut-il. Il n'y a personne.

Inconsciemment, Draco dégaina sa baguette magique. La stupidité de ce geste le frappa une seconde trop tard déjà Harry s'immisçait entre lui et ses amis, baguette en main.

\- Si je vois la moindre étincelle sortir de ta baguette, menaça-t-il, je te découpe en morceau.

\- Stop ! Tout le monde s'arrête ! Rangez-moi ça, intervint Hermione en désignant les deux artefacts. Pas de bagarre ! On se pousse, on n'insulte personne, et tout ira bien.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, implora la jeune fille. Toi aussi, Draco…

Harry n'abaissa sa baguette que pour constater qu'Hermione appelait leur ennemi par son prénom. Il la fixa d'un œil torve.

\- Tu lui donnes du Draco, maintenant ? »

Sa voix était dédaigneuse. Toutefois, il consentit à faire disparaître sa baguette dans le fond de sa robe de sorcier, et tourna les talons, ses amis sur ses pas, non sans bousculer légèrement Draco Malfoy en partant.

Cette scène donna à réfléchir à Harry durant toute la journée. Le soir venu, dans leur salle commune, Harry prit Hermione à part. Celle-ci tremblait un peu à l'idée de ce qui allait se dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Malfoy ? débuta-t-il sans ambages.

Hermione soupira.

\- Nous sommes… amis, avoua-t-elle.

\- Comment peux-tu être amie avec cette ordure ? Ron est au courant ?

\- Je… Je crois… On a déjà eu une petite altercation dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai pris la défense de Draco. Ce n'est pas une ordure, tu sais ? Il s'est battu pour sauver son père…

\- Il a tué Dumbledore, reprit Harry, amer.

\- Et qu'aurais-tu fait, toi, par exemple, pour sauver Sirius ?

Le garçon donna soudain l'impression de recevoir un coup au plexus. Il mit un temps à répondre.

\- J'aurais fait tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Tu vois : Draco n'est pas la personne que tout le monde pense. »

Ceci dit, Hermione monta dans son dortoir, laissant seul derrière elle un Harry pensif aux yeux humides.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La mort de Voldemort avait brisé la malédiction du poste de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui avait conduit le professeur Severus Snape à conserver son statut d'enseignant pour cette matière. Cela n'enchanta guère Harry et Ron, d'autant qu'ils partageaient ce cours avec les Serpentards. Hermione était d'un caractère plus tempéré :

« C'est un très bon professeur , si l'on omet ce reste de favoritisme envers sa maison, disait-elle. Et puis, maintenant qu'il est relevé de son travail d'espionnage, je le trouve moins partial.

\- C'est ça, rétorqua Ron. Après Malfoy, c'est Snape que tu défends. Tu vas bientôt devenir Serpentarde honoraire si tu continues dans cette voie. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Ron, quoique le prisme déformant au travers duquel il observait ses deux ennemis semblait se fissurer et dévoiler une autre image.

Les deux premières semaines, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal furent purement théoriques. Le professeur Snape entendait préparer sa classe au duel de sorcier. Beaucoup d'élèves manifestèrent leur déception de ne pas pouvoir mettre immédiatement en pratique les formules apprises. Mais mi-Septembre, leur impatience fut comblée : les premiers duels eurent lieu.

Le professeur Snape arrangeait les rencontres suivant les capacités de chacun. Chaque duel était commenté et analysé après coup. Le premier concerna deux Serpentards : Millicent Bulstrode et Spencer Bolt il marqua la victoire de Millicent. Les élèves, assis tout autour de l'estrade, en silence, attendaient les impressions du maître d'arme.

« Bolt, pas assez rapide, cingla le professeur Snape. Vous auriez dû dresser un bouclier dès que miss Bulstrode eût ouvert la bouche pour vous lancer le petrificus totalus. Vous avez voulu travailler en défense, vous en avez oublié l'attaque . Sur un champ de bataille, c'est impardonnable. Bulstrode, bien que vous ayez gagné, on peut vous reprocher la qualité de vos sortilèges, qui est à revoir. Manque de puissance. Suivant ! »

Au fil des heures, les duels s'enchaînèrent. Ron rendit les armes face à Théodore Nott et Draco eut raison d'Hermione, qui se coucha devant ses réflexes aiguisés.

En attendant ses prochains adversaires, Draco eut tout le loisir d'étudier les prouesses de Potter. Il sentait sa magie bouillonner jusqu'à l'atteindre, lui et son don. Tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre pour stabiliser son pouvoir s'effritait devant les capacités du Gryffondor. Durant tout le mois de Septembre, résister à cette pulsion fut presque chose impossible.

Enfin, fatalement, puisqu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs duellistes, Harry et Draco en vinrent à se défier. Draco avait les mains moites pensant à toutes leurs joutes en dehors de la classe, il se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à rejouer l'un de leurs combats, et perdre, s'il le fallait – mais ne pas user de son don. Il sentait qu'en cas contraire, la mort de son grand-père passerait pour enviable par rapport au sort qui attendait ses camarades s'il s'appropriait le pouvoir de Potter.

Tous deux grimpèrent sur l'estrade, avec appréhension du côté de Draco. Harry le fixait intensément sa magie, échauffée par ses premiers combats, s'agitait fougueusement en lui, de telle sorte que le Serpentard la ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Arriverait-il à passer outre ? Il se le demandait.

Ne le touche pas, quoiqu'il arrive, s'ordonna Draco en lui-même.

La tâche lui sembla d'autant plus ardue que la magie de Potter attirait la sienne, comme s'il lui fallut s'épancher quelque part.

« Messieurs, appela le professeur Snape, en garde ! »

La main serrée sur sa baguette, Draco attendit le premier sort qui ne manqua pas de fuser dans sa direction. Il le para d'un bouclier qui, s'il eut le mérite de le protéger, vola en éclat dès que le jet de lumière bleue l'atteignit. La déflagration le fit reculer de quelques pas.

La suite du duel fut un enchaînement constants d'humiliations pour Draco, qui ne parvint ni à attaquer, ni à se défendre. Il invoquait bouclier sur bouclier, sans parvenir à en générer un suffisamment puissant pour lui laissser une marge de manœuvre. Il se demandait pourquoi le professeur Snape ne mettait pas fin à cette parodie de duel. Ayant cette pensée, il érigea un bouclier une seconde trop tard et fut envoyé de l'autre côté de la salle. Sa tête heurta le mur du sang coula sur sa nuque. Il vit s'avancer Harry, qui, étrangement, affichait une mine inquiète. Jamais, jusqu'alors, une de leur bataille n'était allée si loin. L'orgueil de Draco ne put en supporter davantage. Répudiant toutes ses résolutions, il attrappa la main que Harry lui tendit pour se relever, et aspira une fraction du pouvoir de son adversaire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que le professeur Snape n'attendait que cette occasion, et n'avait fait durer le combat uniquement pour que survienne un tel phénomène – mais tout ceci se fit très vite.

Se détacher du contact avec Harry ne fut pas chose aisée, mais à force de volonté, Draco y parvint. Il constata qu'il avait réussi à se contrôler et n'avait absorbé que le strict nécessaire pour traverser les barrières de Harry et exécuter un expelliarmus.

La baguette de Potter en main, le duel était fini.

« Le gagnant est donc monsieur Malfoy, décréta le professeur Snape avec délectation.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'un air hagard. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait cru l'affrontement terminé lorsqu'il était descendu lui-même de l'estrade afin d'aider Malfoy à se redresser. Il s'était fourvoyé. Le procédé était déloyal.

La colère l'envahit tout d'un coup. Il prit Malfoy à parti :

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Sa voix grondante était menaçante. Draco le toisa.

\- C'est ma botte secrète.

\- Tu as aspiré ma magie ! Je l'ai senti !

\- Ceci est impossible, monsieur Potter, intervint le professeur de défense avec une note de contentement dans la voix. Il est inutile d'en vouloir à monsieur Malfoy d'être plus adroit que vous.

\- Plus adroit ? se récria Harry. C'est moi qui l'ai mené depuis le début du duel !

\- Mais ce qui importe, ce n'est pas le début du duel, c'est la fin. Et monsieur Malfoy vous a désarmé.

\- J'aurais pu continuer sans baguette, déclara Harry avec insolence.

Dans la classe, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit.

\- Ha oui ? articula Snape. Voyons cela.

Toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle. Le professeur rejoignit son élève sur l'estrade.

\- En garde, fit-il d'un ton caverneux. Et puisque vous estimez que l'usage d'une baguette est superflu, vous vous en passerez. Ceci sera donc un duel au premier sang.

Il entamèrent le combat. A l'admiration de tous, Harry prouva effectivement qu'il savait se battre sans artefact cependant, ses sorts paraissaient ricocher sur le professeur sans même qu'il eut besoin d'invoquer un bouclier. Quelque chose autour de son cou émanait d'une étrange lueur dorée. Un mouvement ample que fit son adversaire, qui dévoila le collier, permit à Harry de reconnaître un crucifix. Il fronça les sourcils. Cet égarement fut fatidique : un sortilège le toucha à l'épaule et y laissa une brûlure douloureuse.

\- Reconnaissez-vous votre défaite, à présent ? cingla le professeur Snape.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite : ses yeux fixaient le crucifix avec méfiance. Snape s'en aperçut et le fit disparaître vivement entre ses robes.

\- Alors, réitéra-t-il, reconnaissez-vous votre défaite, monsieur Potter ?

Harry le jaugea d'un air circonspect et sa réponse se fit attendre. Tout ceci lui semblait une mascarade destinée à l'humilier. Il y avait trop d'incohérences dans ce qui venait de se dérouler. Ravalant sa fierté, il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Très bien. Monsieur Malfoy, vous remportez la victoire.

Il y eut des huées de la part des Gryffondor, mais Harry les fit taire d'un seul regard. Il arracha sa baguette des mains de Malfoy. La sonnerie retentit. Il sortit, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête.

Draco faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de son parrain, d'une démarche furieuse.

\- C'était un test, lui répondit-on.

\- Un test ?

L'adolescent était outré.

\- Un test de quoi ? Vous savez très bien de quoi Potter est capable de quoi _je_ suis capable. A quoi bon toutes ces années d'occlumencie, si c'est pour tout foutre en l'air à la moindre occasion ? Vous n'imaginez pas les efforts que ça me coûte de rester à côté de lui !

\- Son pouvoir est donc devenu si grand ?

\- Vous le savez bien, vous l'avez essayé…

Snape fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas la même approche que tu as de percevoir la magie chez un individu. J'ai bien vu les progrès de Potter : je voulais que tu m'en parles.

Draco s'arrêta, à la fois sidéré et furieux.

\- En l'honneur de quoi ?

\- Réponds juste à ma question : qu'y a-t-il de changé dans la magie de Potter ?

Le silence se fit entre les deux partis puis :

\- Je n'ai jamais senti quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Pas même Dumbledore. Ni même Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Mais avant ? Avant la bataille de la tour d'astronomie ? le pressa Snape.

\- Avant, même Granger était plus puissante que lui…

A nouveau, le silence. Le regard de Snape se fit plus flou.

\- Peut-être que…, marmonna le professeur. Non, impossible…

Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine.

\- Et vous, redémarra Draco, les sorts de Potter semblaient ne pas vous atteindre. Vous aviez quelque chose autour du cou…

Instinctivement, le professeur Snape resserra le col de sa robe de sorcier.

\- J'en veux un, réclama Draco.

\- Il n'en existe qu'un.

Snape était devenu méfiant.

\- Sortez, à présent. »

Il se fit obéir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco retrouva un peu de son calme en descendant dans le parc. Toutefois, il faillit faire demi tour en apercevant le fameux trio de Gryffondor, assis au pied du chêne préféré de Draco.

« Tant pis », se dit-il et il s'installa de l'autre côté du chêne.

La chaleur des derniers jours d'été laissait peu à peu place à la fraîcheur automnale. De son recoin du chêne, Draco entendait distinctement tout ce que Potter et ses amis pouvaient se dire. Il avait vue sur le lac, où clapotait un beau cygne blanc.

« Arrête ! gloussa Hermione de son endroit.

Elle semblait se battre gentiment avec Ron Weasley, qui, toute timidité envolée, ceignait sa taille d'un bras vigoureux. Il y eut le bruit d'un baiser. Draco serra les poings, vexé qu'Hermione se soit laissée si tranquillement prendre aux marques d'affection de Ron.

\- Timide, hein…, grogna-t-il.

Il prit une pierre et la jeta dans le lac. Le bruit alerta Harry, qui en profita pour s'éclipser et se soustraire aux ébats de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il découvrit Draco, qui ne l'avait pas senti venir.

\- Tu nous espionnes ? engagea Harry.

Le visage de Draco se ferma complètement.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous dîtes. En plus, vous ne parlez même pas. Vous vous bouffez la langue.

Harry demeura interdit durant un certain moment, puis il éclata de rire. Ainsi, il était très beau, remarqua Draco. Mais il se fustigea l'instant d'après. Quelle remarque stupide !

\- Harry ? demanda enfin Hermione. Tu viens ? »

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans avoir sourit une dernière fois à Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au beau milieu de la nuit, une alarme retentit dans tout le château. Brusquement éveillés, les élèves s'agitaient, tandis que les préfets s'affairaient à maintenir l'ordre. Les préfets-en-chef seuls se préssèrent aux nouvelles.

Le centre névralgique de tout ce chao était la bibliothèque. Madame Pince, en chemise de nuit et bonnet sur la tête, était effondrée au sol. Le professeur Dumbledore, de tableau en tableau depuis son bureau, ainsi que la directrice McGonagall et le professeur Snape, arrivèrent sur les lieux. Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave demeuraient avec les élèves.

McGonagall soutint madame Pince et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle sanglotait et suffoquait dans le même temps. McGonagall l'enjoind à lui raconter ce qu'elle savait.

« C'est ma faute ! hoquetait la bibliothécaire. Jamais je n'aurais dû perdre cette clé. Regardez, gémit-elle, je l'avais toujours autour du cou, et un malheureux l'aura prise… !

\- Qu'ouvrait cette clé ?

\- Le coffre des livres de magie si noire que même un Mangemort n'oserait les lire. Nous les gardions ici en sécurité. Et maintenant, cette petite est morte, s'étrangla madame Pince.

\- Quelle petite ?

Le professeur se retourna vers ses collègues. Snape était occupé à lancer des sortilèges et des incantations, sous les directives de Dumbledore, sur une forme étendue sur le parquet. McGonagall quitta madame Pince pour les rejoindre. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant le cadavre de la petite Droderra Mason elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle pâleur.

Snape s'entretint avec la figure de Dumbledore :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne peux que supposer, fit Dumbledore, mais je sais que chacun de ces livres ne révèle leur secret qu'avec le sacrifice d'un âme pure.

\- Qu'a-t-on volé ?

Ils se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers madame Pince, qui avait fini de pleurer pour laisser place à un air hagard.

\- Magie et appropriation ».


	3. Evolution

**Que son règne vienne**

 **Chapitre 3 : Evolution**

Surpris d'avoir trouvé Potter beau même un court instant, Draco se montra fort perturbé. Il n'avait pas frémi aux doux roucoulements d'Hermione, pourquoi, alors, fût-il si sensible à ceux de Potter? Ce rire le hantait : qu'y avait-il de plus agréable et de plus désirable? Trop occupé à se battre contre Potter, il en avait oublié que son ennemi pouvait être attrayant.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que Potter également se trouvait dans les mêmes tourments. Depuis le sermon d'Hermione, Harry commençait à voir Draco d'une tout autre façon. Il tentait avec plus ou moins de réussite de se mettre à la place de Malfoy. Aussi, son humeur fluctuait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco : un instant parfaitement empathique, il l'absolvait de tout péché l'instant d'après, la marque sur son avant-bras le ramenait à une réalité plus cuisante. Seul Ron se refusait à croire à une alternative dans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Serpentard.

En octobre, sans doute à cause du duel qui avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, les luttes intestines entre Harry et Draco diminuèrent en nombre et en intensité, jusqu'à ce que seul Ron cherchât maladroitement à les provoquer.

Beaucoup se demandait comment le vainqueur du plus grand mage noir du siècle avait pu échouer à triompher face à Draco Malfoy et au professeur Snape. Ceux-ci furent encensés par leur maison, et qualifiés de misérables par la maison rivale. Tous avait vu le petit artefact au cou du professeur, qui avait semblé luire lors du duel, et dévier les sortilèges de Potter. Quant à Draco, sa subite montée de puissance ne s'expliquait pas à leurs yeux. Ce qui leur paraissait certain, en revanche, était que chez l'un comme chez l'autre, il y avait eu tricherie.

Ceci faillit remettre le feu au poudre, si Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de les calmer et de prendre sa défaite avec philosophie – il prit simplement le parti de s'entraîner davantage, quoique, il le sentait, cela ne lui était guère utile. Il avait l'impression que presque rien ne pouvait lui résister, hormis Snape et son crucifix, et Draco, dont il avait distinctement sentit qu'il lui absorbait de la magie. Mais rien ne le prouvait.

Un soir seulement, Harry entraîna de force Draco dans l'ancienne salle de divination.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Snape, mais toi, toi, je suis sûr de ce que tu as fait, déclara Harry dès que la porte fût refermée. Alors, réponds ! Je veux savoir ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Draco. Un coup de chance ?

Bien que petit et frêle, le Gryffondor lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

\- Tu me réponds, où il faut que je t'y oblige ?

Draco eut un rictus en massant la zone que Potter avait atteinte.

\- Tu crois ça, fit-il en le jaugeant.

\- Tu dois me toucher pour que ton truc opère, non ? Je crois avoir compris la stratégie à adopter…

Sans nul besoin de gestes ou de baguette, Harry envoya Draco contre le mur du fond. Des tentacules de pierre jaillirent du mur pour entraver le Serpentard. Ainsi, il était parfaitement immobile.

\- Bien, maintenant, nous allons parler.

Harry matérialisa une chaise devant Draco.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Le Gryffondor s'assit sur la chaise, tandis que le Serpentard combattait vainement contre la pierre qui l'emprisonnait.

\- Alors, toujours pas décidé ?

Les entrave se resserrèrent autour de son corps et le comprimaient dangereusement.

\- Va te faire foutre, cracha Draco.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Et les liens poursuivaient leur office. Draco sentit avec effroi qu'une de ses côtes s'était douloureusement brisée. Il prit peur et cria.

\- D'accord ! D'accord, je t'explique !

Harry sourit.

\- Et bien voilà, quand tu veux !

Mais Draco gardait le silence.

\- Alors, insista Harry.

La tête de Draco retomba sur son torse, signe de défaite.

\- C'est depuis tout petit j'arrive à voir le potentiel magique de n'importe qui. Et en les touchant, comme tu l'as justement supposé, je peux en absorber une petite quantité, et l'utiliser.

Harry demeurait sceptique.

\- Ce qu'il y a, reprit Draco, c'est que tout ne se passe pas comme ça avec toi. Je suis attiré par ta magie, ou plutôt, ma magie est attirée par la tienne. Quand tu m'as tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever – honte suprême – le contact s'est établi avec une rapidité et une qualité quasiment inconcevables. J'ai eu de la chance, cependant. Toute cette magie aurait pu me tuer si je n'avais pas réussi à m'en dégager grâce à l'occlumencie.

Il y eut un silence, puis Harry retrouva la parole :

\- En quoi ma magie est-elle devenue différente ?

\- Tu ne le sens pas ? Toutes ces choses que tu arrives à faire : la magie sans baguette par exemple, tout ça, je peux te jurer que tu n'en étais pas capable avant cet été.

\- C'est tout ? Rien d'autre que je devrais savoir ? Parce que je peux utiliser la legilimencie, et tu seras le premier à le regretter.

\- Oui, oui, attends, il reste quelque chose : je vois des souvenirs quand je prends de la magie à quelqu'un. Je ne le fais pas exprès.

\- Et pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? questionna Harry.

Une pause, puis la réponse :

\- Il n'y a que du noir, partout, et un craquement comme du tonnerre. Voilà tout ce que je peux t'apporter comme réponse.

Les liens de pierre se démirent autour de Draco, qui s'effondra au sol. En silence, Harry arriva à ses côtés et, soulevant la robe de sorcier de son adversaire, il passa ses mains le long des côtes du Serpentard et ressouda la côte brisé. Durant l'opération, il sentit un léger picotement – la connexion de leurs deux magies.

\- Voilà, conclut Harry.

Il fit demi-tour, et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Draco l'invectiva :

\- Attends !

Le Gryffondor se retourna.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça tourne mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Snape a voulu poursuivre le duel. Comme mon père, il est fasciné par ce pouvoir étrange…

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit considérablement.

\- « Magie et appropriation ». Voilà le livre qui a été volé. A mon avis, tout cela a un lien.

-Oui… Mais ne va pas t'imaginer qu'il s'agisse de mon père ou du professeur Snape. Mon père est assigné à résidence, et Snape a suffisamment tué de personne dans sa vie pour ne pas avoir l'envie de sacrifier une innocente.

\- Mais qui d'autre alors ? Et quelle magie ? La mienne, ou ton pouvoir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

Les deux rivaux se toisèrent quelques secondes.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à employer des moyens aussi radicaux, mais je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas répondu avec franchise, acheva Harry, sans paraître désolé du tout.

Draco renvoya sarcastiquement :

\- Heureux d'avoir pu t'être utile. Cependant, je te saurais gré de ne plus me briser quoique ce soit à l'avenir, même pour m'arracher une confidence.

\- On verra si les circonstances l'exigent.

\- Non, Potter, tu n'as pas compris : il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ou je n'hésiterais pas à faire usage de mon pouvoir.

\- Et risquer ta vie ? Je ne t'en crois pas capable, assena Harry

\- Ha oui ?

Sur ce, Draco se saisit du bras de Harry, et laissa leurs deux magies se connecter, comme si elles n'avaient jamais attendu que ça. Draco aspira ce qui n'était qu'une infime partie de l'incommensurable capacité magique de Potter et l'envoya à son tour contre le mur. Néanmoins, il ne disposa pas de suffisamment de puissance pour le maintenir par des entraves de pierre, comme l'avait fait son ennemi. Harry, d'un simple clignement des yeux, se défit de ses liens.

\- Que croyais-tu faire ?

Draco était bredouille… Mais après tout, c'était Potter qui l'avait invectivé et attaché par des tentacules de pierre.

\- Te montrer par l'exemple ce que tu es venu chercher : des réponses… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Aaaaaah !

Le cri résonna dans le dortoir, réveillant tous ses habitants. Ron fut le premier à s'extirper de ses couvertures pour se précipiter vers le lit voisin. Il ouvrit d'un coup sec le rideau du baldaquin et attrapa Harry par les épaules. Il le secoua vigoureusement.

\- Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve !

Mais Harry ne se calmait pas. Il était trempé de sueur et convulsait, pris de panique.

\- Neville, appelle Hermione, ordonna Ron.

Neville sembla tout à coup très embêté.

\- Mais, on ne peut pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles… !

\- Et bien vas-y sur un balai, s'impatienta le roux.

A cet instant, Neville était blanc comme un linge. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas de balai…

Cette fois, Ron explosa.

\- Et bien prends celui de Harry ! Mais par pitié, fais vite !

Neville pris l'engin avec précaution. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur un balai, mais vaillamment, il enfourcha l'éclair de feu et grimpa jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Il n'eut aucun mal à réveilla Hermione, qui fut debout dès le moment où on lui eut dit « Harry, cauchemar ». Elle s'empara de quelques fioles et descendit à vive allure pour rejoindre les garçons. Ron tenait Harry dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger et de se blesser. Le Survivant ne s'était toujours pas apaisé son meilleur ami avait de plus en plus de mal à le contenir.

Hermione s'approcha précautionneusement du lit. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir autour de Harry un halo blanc. La jeune fille tenta de passer outre.

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Harry, calme-toi… Ecoute, je vais te donner une potion qui va te détendre...

Elle approcha un flacon de la bouche du garçon et fit en sorte qu'il l'avale.

\- Allez, Harry, allez…

Presque miraculeusement, la potion fut ingérée il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne fasse effet. La respiration de Harry reprit un rythme normal, il n'eut plus de voix pour hurler. Le halo s'effaça lentement, quoiqu'il demeura dans l'esprit d'Hermione comme un phénomène de plus à élucider. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'heure n'était pas aux questionnements. Le Survivant, transpirant mais plus détendu, avait le regard hagard. Il observait ses camarades comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Ron le relâcha et il retomba entre ses couvertures, amorphe.

Dans le dortoir, le silence était tout à coup remarquable et inattendu, à la façon de l'accalmie qui suit l'ouragan. Les autres élèves marquèrent un instant de recueillement qui ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps. Seamus explosa.

\- Putain ! C'est tous les soirs la même chose ! Une nuit ! C'est tout ce que je demande ! Une seule nuit sans ses cauchemars à la con ! Pourquoi vous ne lui jetez pas un silencio, qu'on puisse dormir tranquille !

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il le fait exprès ?! éructa Ron. Bien sûr qu'il jette un sort de silence avant d'aller dormir ! On lui donne même une dose de cheval de potion de sommeil sans rêve chaque soir ! Mais tu vois, chaque fois, sa magie brise les enchantements ! Et alors il revit encore et encore quelque chose dont on n'a même pas idée, parce que personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'il a subi !

\- Et bien qu'il aille dormir ailleurs, rétorqua Seamus avec aplomb.

Tout ce qu'il obtint en retour fut un coup de poing de Ron, écumant de colère.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut prendre la parole ? jeta-t-il à la cantonade.

Tous firent profil bas et retournèrent dans leur lit. Hermione, sans compassion, enjamba Seamus, que l'uppercut de Ron avait fait choir, et retourna dans son dortoir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est en se baladant dans les couloirs du château un dimanche d'octobre qu'Harry rencontra pour la première fois Nabucco Awali. Harry avait envie de se retrouver seul, ou tout du moins s'éloigner du couple soudé au ciment que formaient à présent ses deux meilleurs amis. Malheureusement, les ennuis l'attiraient comme des aimants… Et c'est dans une bagarre qu'il se retrouva.

Un petit groupe de sixième année entourait une forme bien plus petite, et la chahutait avec une sorte de sauvagerie impitoyable. Ils étaient quatre ou cinq, tous corpulents comme des armoires à glace, et bien que l'on puisse penser à une manœuvre des Serpentards, deux Serdaigles participaient au lynchage.

« Alors, il parait que tu es une castafiore ? On t'a coupé les couilles ?

On le poussa, le bouscula, et Harry ne put en souffrir davantage.

\- Hé, vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Les cinq agresseurs se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Harry. Comme ils étaient supérieurs en nombre et de plus forte carrure, ils le toisèrent narquoisement.

\- Le Sauveur ! Mais c'est un peu injustifié, non ? On se demande bien comment tu as pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'es même pas capable de battre Malfoy… !

\- Si tu cherches des emmerdes, fais gaffe, tu risques d'en trouver… Vous n'êtes ni Malfoy, ni Snape, encore moins Voldemort. Alors si vous croyez m'intimider…

Le plus imposant s'avança.

\- Alors quoi, microbe ?

Harry sentit la colère monter en flèche. Un clignement d'œil plus tard, les cinq sixièmes années se retrouvèrent en l'air, les pieds au-dessus de la tête.

\- Ne me confonds pas avec les premières années que vous martyrisez.

Puis, il se détourna d'eux pour s'approcher du jeune garçon tremblant. Il s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Le petit hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Tu es en quelle année ?

\- Tr… Troisième année…

Harry sembla étonné. La physionomie de la petite victime n'indiquait pas qu'il fût si âgé.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Nabucco... Nabucco Awali

Les yeux écarquillés, on eut dit que le jeune Nabucco venait de rencontrer Merlin en personne.

\- Viens. On va laisser ces idiots réfléchir à leur comportement. Dans cette position, le sang devrait irriguer plus facilement ce qu'il leur tient lieu de cervelle. Espérons que quelqu'un les découvre avant qu'ils ne meurent…

Devant le regard effaré du troisième année, Harry éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Le sort se défera de lui-même au bout d'un moment… »

Le Survivant tendit sa main à Nabucco et l'invita à le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas et pénétrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Harry s'assit sur le bureau.

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de te faire attaquer comme ça ?

Nabucco haussa les épaules.

\- De temps en temps… C'est pas facile, je suis soliste à la chorale, je suis aussi musclé qu'une crevette, et surtout, je ne suis pas à Serpentard…

Harry esquissa un sourire.

\- Comme je te comprends… J'ai aussi eu ma bête noire quand j'étais plus jeune.

\- Ha oui ?

Le petit garçon paraissait surpris. Harry opina du chef.

\- Ça arrive même aux meilleurs…

\- Mais tu es Harry Potter !

\- Et Harry Potter aussi a ses limites…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ces brutes te persécutent ?

\- C'est parce que mon frère Hassim est à Serpentard en sixième année. Et comme il est le meilleur de sa classe, ils s'en prennent à moi. Tu sais… par jalousie…

\- Je croyais que c'était Luna Lovegood la major de leur promotion ?

Harry eut le plaisir de voir sourire Nabucco.

\- Oui. C'est le drame de la vie de Hassim… Mais il reste le poulain des sixièmes années de Serpentard.

\- Et d'où te vient ton prénom ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu auparavant…

\- Tu aimes l'opéra ?

Le Survivant eut l'air désarçonné.

\- Je n'en ai jamais écouté.

\- Nabucco est le nom d'un opéra de Verdi. Nabucco est le diminutif de Nabuchodonosor, ancien roi de Perse, maintenant appelée Irak. Comme ma mère est une grande amatrice d'opéra moldu et que mon père est irakien, ils ont trouvé que Nabucco était un bon compromis.

\- Ta mère est moldue ?

\- Non, c'est même une Sang-Pure, mais elle est fascinée par tout ce qui a trait au monde moldu. D'ailleurs elle travaille au laboratoire de surveillance des technologies moldues. Elle était à Serdaigle, comme moi. Mon père, lui, c'est un Né-moldu, et il était à Serpentard. Il voulait absolument faire ses preuves. Mon frère tient de lui…

\- C'est quoi, ça, le laboratoire de surveillance des technologies moldues ?

Nabucco lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, mais quelque peu condescendant.

\- C'est un département dont le but est de rester au courant de ce qu'inventent les moldus, pour ne pas être dépassés, comme avec la bombe atomique. Ma mère, par exemple, s'intéresse aux techniques de la police scientifique, notamment aux empreintes digitales, qu'elle a adaptées aux empreintes magiques, que laisse tout sortilège lancé.

\- Ça doit être intéressant… Le père de mon meilleur ami aussi se passionne pour les moldus. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle structure existait.

\- Heureusement ! Imagine qu'Oppenheimer ait été sorcier… Ce n'est pas une bombe atomique qu'on aurait eue, mais quelque chose de bien pire !

\- Qui est Oppenheimer ?

Nabucco n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, car la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un séduisant jeune homme, grand et mince, dont la peau couleur de sable contrastait avec de fabuleux yeux bleus.,

\- Nabucco ! Je te cherchais partout ! Peterson et sa bande t'ont encore emmerdé ?

\- Non ! Enfin, oui ! Mais devine qui m'a défendu ?

Le garçon se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Harry Potter ! Harry, je te présente mon frère, Hassim. Hassim, voici Harry.

Hassim tendit la main à Harry, qui la serra vigoureusement.

\- Merci beaucoup. Nabucco est souvent la cible des élèves plus âgés. J'essaye de le protéger, mais je ne peux pas toujours être là. Encore une fois, merci d'être intervenu…

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Bon… Allez Nabucco, on s'en va.

Les deux frères quittèrent la pièce, la main dans la main. Harry les observa, songeur, alors qu'ils passaient la porte et la refermaient derrière eux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. L'amour et la solidarité qui émanaient des frères Awali le renvoyaient à sa propre solitude. A la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Après tout, il avait ses amis – c'était le plus important. Il se secoua un grand coup, sécha ses larmes, et sortit à son tour.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Zut ! Fais attention, débile !

Draco Malfoy venait de percuter un élève alors qu'il se rendait en cours de métamorphose. Tous ses livres s'étaient étalés sur le sol cependant qu'il s'abaissait pour les ramasser, agacé, il s'aperçut que le jeune étourdi qui l'avait heurté n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Draco se préparait à l'invectiver, quand il entendit un « Désolé » sortir de la bouche de son rival. Il fut un instant comme sidéré. Sa stupéfaction s'accentua lorsqu'il vit Harry l'aider à rassembler ses affaires, sans émettre une seule plainte. Incapable de comprendre pour quelle raison il agissait ainsi, Draco rangeait ses livres avec une lenteur voulue. Ils étaient deux, pas encore tout à fait amis, mais plus exactement ennemis, accroupis au milieu d'un couloir, et Draco trouvait Harry terriblement beau, même maigre, émacié et le teint blafard.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il.

Harry lui sourit.

\- De rien.

Et il le dépassa pour reprendre son chemin. Les bras ballants, Draco faillit le laisser s'en aller.

\- Attends ! Ça te dirait qu'on se retrouve dans le parc, après les cours ? Il fait encore chaud et on pourrait discuter de tu-sais-quoi sans avoir recours à des entraves de pierre…

Le gryffondor ne donna pas sa réponse dans l'instant, à tel point que Draco crut à un refus.

\- C'est d'accord », accepta finalement Harry.

Draco relâcha son souffle, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenu. Des papillons voletaient dans son ventre, ses mains étaient moites et son front perlé de sueur. Malgré tout, il était impatient d'entendre la sonnerie de leur dernier cours.

« Tu n'es pas très rancunier, pour un Serpentard, a fortiori pour un Malfoy…

\- Je sais mettre ma fierté de côté quand il le faut.

Draco s'allongea dans l'herbe du parc, près du lac. Il observait le gryffondor qui jonglait avec des boules de lumière, invoquées sans baguette. Il se mut sur le flanc, la tête reposant sur sa main.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Ça me parait facile.

\- Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

Le jeune blond releva la manche de Harry. Il effleura sa peau et ressentit la magie affluer à l'intérieur de lui. Cette fois, il se contrôla, et la puissance qui lui fut insufflée lui permit de reproduire le petit miracle des balles lumineuses.

\- Tu as vu ? fanfaronna Draco. Comme toi !

Harry s'esclaffa.

\- Oui, bravo !

Toutefois, les boules du serpentard ne tardèrent pas à se dissiper. Il grogna de mécontentement.

\- Je suis jaloux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout ce pouvoir… C'est fascinant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doué et avec un tel potentiel magique. Tu es… extraordinairement puissant. Peut-être plus que Merlin en personne…

\- Mais je n'étais pas comme ça, avant.

\- Non…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, que Harry brisa au bout d'une minute.

\- Et d'où ça vient, à ton avis ?

\- L'évolution de tes capacités ?

\- Oui…

Draco fronça les sourcils, signe de concentration.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que c'était déjà en toi, et qu'un traumatisme a tout fait ressurgir.

Le serpentard fixa le gryffondor avec insistance.

\- Peut-être que… quand on t'a livré à Voldemort…

Le visage de Harry se ferma aussitôt.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Il se redressa et fit mine de partir, mais encore une fois, Draco le retint par le bras.

\- Tu ne pourras pas garder ça toute ta vie, clama-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Harry voulut se dégager.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il

\- Alors parle-moi !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? La torture ? Les détails sordides ? Pendant un mois, tu m'entends, un mois ! Je perdais la notion du temps, il n'y avait que la douleur, la douleur, la douleur ! Et chaque fois, chaque fois qu'il me jetait un doloris ou un sectusempra, je priais pour que ce soit le dernier, pour mourir et que tout s'arrête ! Alors maintenant, je me casse parce que tu me les brises ! »

Cette fois, Draco n'intervint pas lorsque Harry s'éloigna. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui, du haut du balcon surplombant le parc, avait assisté, quoique sans rien entendre, à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione accrocha Draco par le col de sa robe de sorcier au détour d'un couloir, juste avant le dîner.

« T'as fini de rouler des galoches à ta belette de petit copain ? attaqua le blond.

\- T'as gueule, ducon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? Je vous ai vu tous les deux dans le parc, et il est rentré furieux !

\- J'en sais rien ! On discutait de… Enfin, on discutait, et on s'est mis à parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et…

\- Mais t'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ? Il a subi le pire des traumatismes, et toi, grand seigneur, tu joues les psychologues de comptoir !

Draco empoigna la main d'Hermione afin de s'en libérer.

\- Fous-moi la paix ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il réagit au quart de tour !

\- Si justement ! Tu es celui qui a fait rentrer les Mangemorts au sein de l'école !

\- Je croyais que tu avais compris les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais fait ça… Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonné !

Hermione lui renvoya une grimace pleine de dégoût.

\- Et bien des fois, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de croire à ta soit disant rédemption. »

Ensuite, la jeune fille se détourna et reprit son chemin, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à son endroit. Draco lança un coup de poing rageur dans le mur de pierre, et bien qu'il en criât de douleur, il se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Il décida qu'un bain serait l'idéal pour se libérer des tracas de la journée.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain des préfets, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas inoccupée. Une chevelure de jais, qui surmontait un corps maigre et bardé de cicatrices, avait investie la pièce. Draco surmonta son dépit en observant celui qu'il n'osait pas encore appeler « ami » se déshabiller lentement. Il le vit frissonner de froid une fois complètement nu, puis soupirer d'aise en se glissant dans l'eau chaude. Le Serpentard ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de son rival. D'une drôle de façon, il le considérait comme beau, d'une beauté sauvage. Son visage était sublime : diaphane, ses grands yeux d'un vert prononcé, ses longs cils, ses sourcils épais, son nez fin et sa bouche rouge et ourlée. Avec cette figure blanche et ses cheveux noirs, on eût dit la pleine lune perdue dans la nuit obscure. Cependant, son corps n'était pas à la mesure de son faciès : maigre, commun, sans caractère, rendu laid par toutes ses marques dues à ses années de souffrances.

Harry lui était de dos, et ne l'avait donc pas encore aperçu. C'était une bonne chose, car Draco tenait à se prélasser lui aussi dans la grande baignoire, qui avait plutôt l'aspect d'une piscine pleine de mousse.

Il se dépouilla de ses vêtements pour pénétrer à son tour dans le bain. Harry sursauta en le découvrant, nu. Si le physique du Gryffondor – hormis sa figure – ne laissait pas place à l'admiration, celui de Draco était particulièrement bien sculpté. De plus, leurs deux visages n'avaient rien à s'envier. Celui de Draco était lumineux, ses cheveux étaient blonds et sa peau dorée. Et si Harry était mystérieux comme la lune, Draco était éblouissant comme le soleil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Attends voir… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien pouvoir faire dans une salle de bain réservée aux préfets, étant moi-même préfet ? fit Draco d'un ton sardonique. La question serait plutôt ce que _toi_ tu fais là.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas de baignoire dans ma salle commune. Et j'avais besoin d'une pause.

Par la suite, plus aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant un long moment. Enfin, Harry osa :

\- Je suis assez content du nouveau Draco. Tu es moins orgueilleux.

\- Et oui ! On perd de sa superbe quand on se fait clouer aux murs par un avorton tel que toi…

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment…, rit Harry.

Tout doucement, Draco se rapprocha du Gryffondor. Son regard était brûlant et ses lèvres humides et grivoises.

\- Alors tu ne m'attacheras plus jamais ? Sauf au montant d'un lit, cela va de soit…

Le brun rougit comme une pivoine. Il sentait se rapprocher un fauve lubrique, sans scrupules, et dangereusement séduisant.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tout doucement, Draco amena sa figure tout contre celle de Harry. Il happa sa lèvre inférieure, mordillant et suçotant, tandis que l'autre répondait au baiser avec la même sensualité.

Tout à coup, ils prirent conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils se séparèrent brutalement.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?! s'affola Harry.

\- Un baiser, je crois, lui répondit plus calmement Draco.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! La chaleur, la proximité… toi…

Le teint de Harry vira à l'écarlate. Il s'extirpa de la baignoire, masquant autant qu'il le pouvait ses parties génitales.

Il ne vit pas le sourire satisfait du Serpentard, ni ne remarqua la turgescence au niveau de son entre-jambe.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Non Malfoy, je ne recoucherai pas avec toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne l'ai fait que par intérêt. Et là, mon intérêt est de partir rejoindre – comment tu les appelles, déjà ? – ha, oui : la belette et le balafré.

Hermine n'avait pas attendu que Draco prononçât un mot pour spéculer sur ses intentions.

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est à propos de Harry. Tu as vu ses cicatrices ?

\- Non… Ce pourrait-il que _toi_ tu les aies vues ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… On s'est croisés dans la salle de bain des préfets. On y est resté et je l'ai vu. Et puis on s'est… embrassés.

Un poisson n'eut pas mieux paru étonné que le fut Hermione. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant de recouvrer la parole.

\- Vous avez _quoi_ ?!

\- On s'est embrassé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Non, ce dont je veux te parler, ce sont de ses cicatrices.

\- Attends, vous vous êtes _vraiment_ embrassés ?

\- Tu fais chier, Granger ! Oui j'ai roulé un patin à ton meilleur ami - maintenant, si on parlait des parties de son corps qui ne soient pas sa bouche ? Est-ce que tu as déjà aperçu les marques sur son dos ? Les lacérations sur son torse ?

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais vu Harry autrement qu'avec des vêtements sur le dos…

\- Et bien il se trouve que moi, si. Et ce n'est pas glorieux. Alors je lui ai préparé une potion contre ses marques.

De sa robe de sorcier, il tira une fiole.

\- Tiens, voilà. Je pense qu'il appréciera davantage si c'est toi qui lui donne.

Hermione sourit et accepta la lotion.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Draco… Et puis, tu pourras toujours lui appliquer la potion toi-même sur le dos, si par hasard vous vous retrouveriez à nouveau dans la salle de bain des préfets !

La Gryffondor avait le regard malicieux. Draco sentit le sang lui monter aux joues.

\- S'il te plaît, ne remet pas ça sur le tapis. Je me pose suffisamment de question comme ça.

\- Etre gay n'est pas un drame ! D'ailleurs, je t'ai toujours trouvé un petit côté précieux… !

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

\- J'ai couché avec toi, je te rappelle. Deux fois. Si ça c'est pas être hétéro…

\- On a couché ensemble car on était tous les deux désespérés. Ca ne compte pas. Ensuite, je te soupçonne de voir en moi une figure maternelle sur qui tu reportes un complexe d'Œdipe, parce que tu n'as pas pu le faire avec ta vraie mère. Mais maintenant, tu te dois de dépasser tout ça.

Draco l'étudia ave des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes

\- Mais d'où tu sors ce charabia ?!

\- Freud. Un moldu.

\- Oh…

Il y eut un instant de silence, que rompit Hermione en disant :

\- Et puis, Harry n'est pas désagréable à regarder.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il est taillé comme une allumette.

\- Mais il a un beau visage.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Draco. Il a un beau visage, répéta-t-il vaguement.

Hermione sourit à nouveau.

\- Bon, je te laisse avec tes méditations. Mais si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose entre vous deux, je t'interdis de le faire souffrir. Il a subi assez d'horreur pour qu'en plus un connard lui brise le cœur. Et si ça arrive, je te castre et je te fais bouffer tes bijoux de famille...

\- Merci, j'ai saisi l'idée… Et de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien de plus ! Ça ne recommencera sans doute plus jamais.

\- Fais attention. Harry est fragile. Ne lui fais pas croire qu'il pourrait se passer un truc entre vous si ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ca va, j'ai compris…

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard de biais qui semblait vouloir dire « Tiens parole, car je suis très sérieuse. »

\- Bien. A bientôt ! »

Et elle se détourna.

Arrivé devant sa salle commune, elle fut confrontée à un dilemme. Que dire à Harry ? Fallait-il lui retracer l'épisode qu'elle venait de vivre ? Elle décida de couper la citrouille en deux et de ne lui avouer que l'essentiel. Elle lui donna la potion, et précisa simplement qu'elle venait de Draco. Le visage de Harry vira à l'écarlate toutefois il apprécia l'attention. Autrefois, il aurait rejeté violemment toute sorte de cadeau venu de son rival. Mais les choses changeaient. Eux changeaient.

Pour le meilleur, espérait-il.


End file.
